


Inch

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Day NineCooper's throwing Blaine a birthday party and Blaine's dying to know what his present is going to be.





	Inch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks NikiJuly17th for the prompt. I'm sure this is nothing like you had in mind..

Blaine took an early morning walk through Central Park before calling into his favourite coffee shop. It had become his Saturday morning routine of late. He worked hard all week in a pretty uninspiring insurance job… so he deserved a weekend treat. Plus.. it gave him the chance to lay his eyes on the most gorgeous guy in the whole of New York City.

The guy was ‘out of this world’ gorgeous. His hair would be swept back, high above his perfect pale face.. and his clothes were always impeccable and high fashion… and would put Blaine’s casual jeans and hoodie far into the shade. He’d sit with his long legs wrapped in skin tight jeans.. and on the occasions when Blaine had seen him get up from his seat, his ass was the most perfect ass that he’d ever seen.

Mr Perfect would always be sitting at the same table.. in the window, with the light shining behind him.. giving him a special glow as he tapped away on his laptop, usually engrossed in whatever it was he was doing.

Today, Blaine took his coffee to his own regular table, tucked in the back corner of the shop.. where he could discretely look at the object of his eye while checking out his phone. As he looked across the shop at today’s perfect ensemble that the guy was wearing.. Mr Perfect looked up.. and their eyes met briefly. He gave Blaine a small smile before looking back to his laptop.. Blaine blushing profusely before going back to his phone. Ugh. The last thing he’d wanted was to be caught out.

Blaine was pretty sure Mr Perfect was gay. He didn’t like to assume such things about anyone..but he just seemed so proud of who he was.. and Blaine was out and proud too, but didn’t think he could ever carry it off with such style. Plus he’d once seen a small brunette girl join him for coffee one day.. who definitely didn’t seem to be his love interest.. and when he spoke, his voice was high and melodic.. and vibrated right down to Blaine’s toes.

Blaine was in love. The fact that he was in love with someone he didn’t actually know, really didn’t matter.

He wanted to hear that voice, high and breathless, chanting his name. That was his dream.

********

Blaine finished his coffee with a sigh. He needed to get back home. Cooper was flying in to stay with him for a few weeks.. and would probably go on about it forever if Blaine wasn’t there to greet him. He might be ten years older than Blaine, but he was definitely the bigger kid of the two of them. Despite everything, they were both close though… and it actually meant a lot to Blaine that Cooper had arranged this trip so he’d be visiting while it was Blaine’s birthday. Certainly something his parents never seemed bothered about. They’d bicker, but they always had each others backs. In some ways the fact that Cooper was between jobs at the moment had more to do with perfect timing than design, but Blaine appreciated the sentiment all the same.

********

Blaine was feeling exasperated. Granted, Cooper had pulled him out of the funk he’d been in.. but now things were getting out of control. Blaine liked order. Cooper was messy. His possessions were slowly taking over Blaine’s whole apartment, strewn over every surface.. and to put the icing on the cake, Blaine had arrived home from work to find Cooper stretched out on the couch in just his underwear.

“Is this absolutely necessary? Blaine frowned.

Cooper just grinned. “It absolutely ‘is’ necessary. I’m practising for my ’seductive male’ auditions that might come up. I’ve told my agent that I’m interested in doing a rom com next.” He stood from the couch, his great height looming over Blaine. “Are you intimidated by my fine physique, Squirt?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Of course not.. and don’t call me Squirt.”

Cooper strutted towards the kitchen. “Now because I’m an awesome brother, I’m going to cook you dinner.”

“I hope you’re going to put some clothes on first,” Blaine told him, following him into the kitchen.

Cooper just laughed though, wiggling his ass. “You need to lighten up, Squirt.”

“Whatever..” Blaine mumbled, “and don’t call me Squirt.”

*********

Blaine refrained from praising Cooper’s dinner too much, even though it was absolutely delicious. It would only go to Cooper’s head.

“I’ve been thinking,” Cooper said around a mouthful of food. “You need to get a roommate. It’s not good someone of your age spending so much time on their own.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. Cooper was always one for the melodramatic. “I’m fine on my own thanks. I do go to work you know. I meet plenty of people thank you.”

“All work and no play. You know what they say,” Cooper singsonged. “Take it from your knowledgeable big brother. You spend too much time on your own.”

“I do not. Heavens I might end up with a roommate like you. The only roommate I’d consider is a dog. In fact I have been thinking about it.”

“Oh Blainey. You can’t leave a puppy all day while you’re at work.”

“Actually I wasn’t thinking of a puppy. I’d probably get an older dog from the rescue centre. There’s plenty of companies who do dog walking. I could just get them to come in while I’m at work.. and I’d have a little friend to greet me when I get home each day.”

Cooper looked thoughtful for a moment. “You know, I could actually imagine you having a dog. I can just see it now.. two sets of puppy eyes.. instead of one.”

“Oh shut up.” Blaine laughed, nudging Cooper’s arm. “It’s not as if you aren’t like some lolloping dog most of the time.. the way you lay about when you’re here.”

“Lay about? This is my vacation, I’ll have you know. Now, put a nice shirt on.. I’m taking you out in the big wide world for a drink at that bar down the street.”

*********

It seemed that Cooper’s ‘intervention’ on Blaine wasn’t finished yet. Cooper had just sat down in the booth at the bar, opposite Blaine.. having spent the last ten minutes flirting with a couple of girls up at the bar and leaving Blaine all by himself.

Blaine rolled his eyes as Cooper sat down. “Fine companion you are. So far I’ve spent most of the time here sitting on my own.”

“Watch and learn, Squirt. This is why I’m hardly ever without a girlfriend. You on the other hand are hardly ever out on dates.”

Blaine pouted. “You and I are nothing alike. I’ve dated, but there aren’t many guys who aren’t just in it for the sex, I’ve discovered. I’m sure I’ll meet the right person one day though.”

“Aww, that’s sweet. But not how the dating world works these days. What I think you actually need is a birthday party. A full on big bash where you can learn to loosen up a bit.. get yourself out there instead of being Mr Dapper nicey nicey.”

“You’re intolerable,” Blaine sighed. “To start with, you’ve got completely the wrong idea about me.”

“Okay then,” Cooper grinned. “In that case, party it is then. Let’s start a guest list.”

Blaine sat for a moment. Perhaps a party would be a good idea.. he hadn’t had one for ages. He had plenty of friends here in the city.. it’d be nice to see everyone.

“Why not,” Blaine smiled, “It’ll be good fun.”

**********

Cooper knew how to throw a party.. Blaine’d give him that… and Blaine was happy to hand over most of the control to his brother.

“Leave it me Squirt. I can pool all the tips I’ve learned from all the LA parties I’ve been too. You should see the lengths some people go to.”

“Just keep it simple Coop.. please. No gimmicks. It’s just a few friends coming over.”

Blaine gave in to Cooper’s insistence on karaoke for later in the evening.. secretly loving the idea. So Friday evening they were all set up waiting for guests to arrive. “I’ll be in charge of keeping everyone supplied with drinks,” Cooper told him. “I want you to just enjoy yourself.”

“Thanks Coop,” Blaine said, feeling a little emotional. “You’re the best.”

“You’d better know it.” Cooper slapped Blaine on the back. “Oh and I need to tell you, your birthday present will be arriving some time during the party.”

“Arriving? Blaine’s eyes widened. “What on earth is it?”

Cooper laughed excitedly. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“Come on Coop.. you know I don’t like surprises.”

“You’re gonna love this one.”

*********

The party was the best. Blaine loved all his friends so much. He loved the Warblers, his friends from work.. and his friends from the boxing gym.. just everybody. Even Cooper.. and especially the punch that Cooper had made. It was amazing… all of it.

Blaine was a bit of a lightweight as far as drinking was concerned. Cooper laughed heartily at Blaine turning into a happy drunk after just two glasses of punch. “It’s because you’re so small, Squirt. Drink some water.. we don’t want you too drunk for the karaoke later.” 

“Hey!” Blaine frowned. “That’s not why. Just because I don’t drink like a fish like some people I know. I drink when I go out.”

“Well you’re obviously not getting out enough.” Cooper slapped him on the backside as Blaine moved away from him. “Go and show them your dance moves.”

Blaine was just considering it when he heard a knock at the door. He wondered who it could be. Surely everyone was here now. He ran a hand through his already unruly curls that Cooper had convinced him to leave ungelled tonight.. not really caring what his hair looked like anymore. The gel he usually wore, would always serve as a reminder not to stick his fingers in his hair.

Blaine flung open the door, a bright smile on his face.. his face flushed with heat and alcohol. His mouth fell open when he saw who was standing there. The gorgeous guy from the coffee shop.. the love of Blaine’s life.. here at Blaine’s apartment. “It’s you!” Blaine whispered in reverence.. his feet glued to the floor.

The guy looked pretty surprised to see Blaine too.. which in itself was strange. “Um.. yeah..” he said.. his voice soft and all sorts of lovely.

Suddenly there was a loud boisterous voice behind Blaine. “Oh you’re here Kurt. Blaine your birthday present has arrived.”

“Kurt…” Blaine let the name roll over his tongue. So that was his name. Such a pretty name. “Kurt’s my birthday present..?” he asked in wonder, turning to look at Cooper. How did Cooper know?

“No silly,” Cooper laughed. “Kurt has brought your birthday present. He helps out at the dog rescue centre.”

Through the fuzziness, Blaine looked back at Kurt and for the first time noticed he had a small dog on a leash at his feet. He’d really thought Kurt was his birthday present for a moment there. Not that Cooper had any idea about his crush on Kurt. “Oh my goodness, it’s adorable,” Blaine almost squealed, crouching down to pet the cutest little dog he’d ever seen. “I can’t believe this is for me.”

“Kurt kindly agreed to help me surprise you,” Cooper grinned.

“He’s a crossbreed terrier,” Kurt explained. “At the centre we named him ‘Inch’ because he’s so small.. but you can change the name if you want to. Someone handed him in at the centre after he was found wandering the streets.” 

“I love the name,” Blaine smiled. “It suits him.”

“A very fitting name for you in fact, Squirt.” Cooper nudged Blaine’s arm affectionately. “And he has your eyes too..”

“Ha ha. Do we actually have any doggy things or will we have to go shopping first thing tomorrow?”

“In my room. I’ll get them all out of hiding and leave you two.. or three.. to it.”

“So,” Blaine looked back at Kurt once Cooper had gone. “Will you come in Kurt? It’s my party.. and I need you to tell me more about Inch. He’s obviously used to you and it might be nice if you could come in while he gets used to things.”

“Sure,” Kurt smiled. “I can do that. He’s gorgeous isn’t he? I’m going to be sad to say goodbye to him.”

“I’d love to hold him. Can I?”

Kurt came across the threshold, closing the door behind him… sitting down on the floor next to where Blaine had sat himself.. placing the good natured dog on Blaine’s lap. Blaine cooed softly, cuddling his very own dog for the first time. “I know you.. at least I’ve seen you before,” Blaine sighed, looking over at Kurt shyly. “Of course I’ve never been brave enough to say ‘hello’, even though I wanted to.. “

Blaine stopped when he noticed an amused smile on Kurt’s face. “What?”

Kurt blushed. “I look forward to seeing you every Saturday morning ,Blaine. That’s why I always go to that particular coffee shop, even though it’s not the closest one to where I live. I had no idea you were even aware of my existence.”

“Really! I could never stop looking at you. I was sure you must have noticed.”

“I think I was too busy sneaking glances at you,” Kurt blushed.

They both smiled when they noticed Inch had curled up and gone to sleep in Blaine’s lap. “I’m impressed he can sleep when there’s a party going on in the next room,” Blaine laughed. The effects of the alcohol had worn off now.. and Blaine would be happy just to sit and talk to Kurt all night. The party had been a great idea, but now he had Kurt, his life felt complete.

“I guess you’ll have a new companion on your Saturday morning outings now,” Kurt questioned, with a small laugh.

“I’m hoping I might have more than one new companion.. if you’d like to join Inch and I instead of sitting at your own table.” Blaine reached out and squeezed Kurt’s hand.

“I’d love that. I could even accompany you on a walk first,” Kurt offered. “In case you need any assistance in dog walking… or anything else for that matter.”

“Aww.. look at you. You look like a little family already. This’ll be something to tell the grandkids.”

Blaine and Kurt jumped, unaware Cooper was even back in their space. 

“Cooper!” Blaine admonished. “Please don’t frighten away my new friend.”

“Frighten away Kurt? He and I got to know each other quite well while I was choosing the perfect pet for you, I’ll have you know.”

“It’s true..” Kurt nodded. “Cooper was very diligent in choosing a dog for his brother.”

“I bet,” Blaine rolled his eyes. “I hope he wasn’t doing his world famous singing and pointing.”

“There may have been a little of that,” Kurt laughed.

“So am I invited to this cosy outing tomorrow? Bearing in mind I appear have done more than just get you a dog.”

Blaine could never say ’no’ to Cooper. “I guess so..”

“Yay! Of course you want me there. Right. Now, come on and join in the party. You can put Inch in his new bed, in your room Squirt. Kurt’s already confessed to me he can sing, so the karaoke awaits a pretty duet from you two. I predict the first of many duets in fact.”

Blaine was too happy to even try and shut Cooper up. Besides, for once his brother might be right. This felt like the start of a beautiful friendship… and who knows where that might lead.


End file.
